


At this moment

by Masquerade1319



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masquerade1319/pseuds/Masquerade1319
Summary: Exorcist Alma+Kanda Yuu+Akuma Alma.驱魔师阿尔玛+神田优+恶魔阿尔玛的3p。





	At this moment

当下

 

虽然把此刻的情形列为有生以来遇到的最大危机有点夸张，但神田优确确实实感觉到了头痛——两个阿尔玛正在面前相谈甚欢。  
一边是红黑团服的精锐驱魔师，一边是身描彩绘的危险半恶魔，尽管长着相同的脸，看向自己时眼里也有着同样的爱意，可神田看得出他们内在的某种微妙差别。  
“优，你离得太远啦。”一番热火朝天的交流后，两人一齐嗔怪起旁观者。  
警觉的教团翘楚习惯性地抱起胳膊：“你们，在动歪脑筋。”  
“嘻，过来嘛。”双重的幼犬表情有着任何人都无法抗衡的杀伤力。  
尽管预测到之后的事态会有不妙的发展，神田还是慢吞吞地走近过去。

迎接他的是意料之中的拥抱和撒娇，两人交替的吻像极了犯馋的孩童在认真协商后轮流索取他嘴里并不存在的糖果，或许得不到糖果也没关系，他们只是想多尝尝那转瞬即逝的甘甜。粘人的深浅不一的吻有些密度过高，神田的呼吸渐渐变得局促，可他看似不快的微撇细眉还是透着明显的宽容和娇纵。  
于是阿尔玛们开始得寸进尺了，一双安分的唇占领藏有虚幻蜜味的口腔之后，另一双觅食的唇如一尾慵懒的鱼缓缓下潜，结果刚达到脖颈就遇到了重重阻碍，不能容忍任何干扰因素的四只手立马交错有序地剥起严实包裹目标的层层武装。  
首先被收缴的是金银装饰的挂链、血墨相间的腰带、冰冷无情的佩刀，这些比镣铐还沉重的的负担被嫌恶的手远远丢开扑通落进泥潭；接着是从锁骨覆盖至脚踝的外壳——风衣的纽扣一颗接一颗脱出扣眼，裆部的拉链一点又一点松开链牙，长靴的鞋带一截连一截溜出穿孔，别人敢碰的和不敢碰的衣物都被那两双手轻而易举、胆大妄为地褪了下来随意堆在各处。  
大功告成的两人尽情欣赏着他们赤身裸体的猎物，尽管过去就抢在所有人之前目睹过这具完美躯体尚且年幼的全貌，也在朝夕相处中熟知每一个局部细节的模样，可四只蓝眼睛还是满溢出过剩的新奇与喜爱之情，而印入湛蓝虹膜的那副困惑大于羞恼的表情更是在他们砰然跳动的心脏上喷了一团融化的奶油。  
“傻优。”  
“想不明白是吗？”  
坏笑的少年们散发着初夏果实临近成熟的青涩香气。  
“……”  
神田没有应声，他的手伸出去拽了拽同伴的脸颊，又捏了捏恶魔的鼻子，证实自己的行动力并没有被限制被操控。如果这是他短暂休眠中因孤单而发的一场幻梦，到了唇齿相触的那一步就应该登顶完结。那他为什么会像换装人偶般被卸下所有防备却没有任何抵抗？  
“你看他，很有趣吧？”  
“要不要告诉他？”  
两人的调笑让神田倍感恼火，细长的蓝眼恶狠狠地瞪着催促他俩做出合理的解释。  
享受恶作剧的的双胞胎突然把他扑进羽毛凝成的巨大云朵里：  
“优啊优，这可不是你一个人的梦噢。”

接下来的走向俨然是一团从山尖滚落的小小雪球。  
云朵绕着三人溶解成温热的活水，熟悉又飘渺的感觉在神田的神经末梢上悄悄电了一下，他看向身下用胸膛撑着自己的恶魔，那具瘦削的肉体由于九年的禁锢昏睡带了点病态的苍白，但又喷发着高涨的热情和汹涌的疯狂在空气中掀出潋滟的水波。将这番审视当作鼓舞的恶魔嬉笑着撩开碍事的发帘，仰首伸出嫣红的舌舔舐神田左胸那片承载诅咒与力量的斑纹。  
可能是先入为主的缘故，神田从未觉得恶魔一丝不挂的有何不妥，那几乎覆盖全身的艳色异教图腾就是他的遮羞衣衫。然而现在这个观点发生了质变——方才模糊的似曾相识显出清晰的轮廓，他们所处的环境正是儿时沉眠并苏醒的胎中室，那片彩绘在氤氲水汽的蒸晕下有了包含生命力的起伏，将它满心欢喜追逐爱侣的主人装点为南半球雨林里起舞求偶的漂亮雄鸟，而他正逢发情期的殷勤讨好竟也在自己波澜不惊的胸中激起一丝雌鸟才有的心悸。

“优你喜欢在这里做啊，阴沉男的口味。”另一张空闲的嘴巴狡黠地作着评价，神田正想着要怎么反驳对方，下一秒却惊到差点咬破舌头——自己跪趴的姿态并不是摔倒所致的巧合，设计这个体位的同伴正愉快地在后方恣意妄为，“我也喜欢噢，因为是我们相识的地方。”  
同伴修长的手指在自己体内探寻是件怪诞至极的事，跨越十年的光阴里两人形影不离，那双手无数次活力十足地和自己比过腕力，耐心笨拙地编织过自己的发辫，从不退却地挥舞长枪与自己并肩作战，怯懦脆弱地拉着自己熬过无眠苦夜……  
眼下，他最熟悉的手正以和侵略者身份不相称的温柔进犯自己的领地，被耻辱淹没的神田恨恨地咬紧牙齿，不服输的天性勉强帮助他强忍着将呻吟硬改成咒骂才允许声音通过关卡。而最了解他脾气的人也不卑不亢地采取着更过分的措施——柔韧的舌头间或代替抽插的手指用唾液涂湿收缩的穴道，私密的入口本来就在短暂的防守后被强大的对手彻底降伏，现在更是无视主人的命令略显羞涩地将粘稠的声响和淫靡的黏汁作为贡品进奉给新晋的统治者。快要溺毙在羞耻沼泽里的神田觉得脑中的思绪危险地冲撞着围栏，随时都有可能挣开理智的束缚逃入不受管制的荒野。  
拓宽疆域的进程很是顺利，驱魔师俯身凑近几乎瘫软在恶魔身上的神田，生怕弄坏珍贵瓷器般小心地征询着对方的意见：“可以吗，优？”  
钻进耳朵的低声问话满是滚烫的热度，神田能感觉到同伴的极力克制和难耐渴求在互相撕扯，紧贴在脊背接近尾椎处的长硕硬物灼烧着迸发出强烈的存在感，但它的主人还是选择吞咽口水忠诚地等待肯定的答案。

“行吧，笨蛋。”

就当作是对他的奖励好了——仅存于世的能够不断修复任何巨创的第二使徒明明暗自做好了在陌生行为中负伤的准备，可不畏惧任何痛楚的肉身只尝到了堪比春日阳光的爱抚的味道，就像窗台上的布偶本以为会被尖利猫爪划烂外层的面料皮革，结果它却用粉色肉垫给自己拍松了郁结的棉絮内脏。  
得到嘉奖的同伴发出幼稚的欢呼，神田刚要嘲笑，缓缓进入身体的访客就把他的刻薄词汇强扭成了奇怪的哼唧声，尽管前期充足的准备工作很大程度地削弱了痛觉，可阿尔玛的性器全部没入自己身体时他还是抽了口气把指甲深深掐进对方的大腿作为报复。  
“好痛！优你太小心眼了吧！”驱魔师小题大做地嚷起来，顺便象征性地拍打了几下胯前沁出细汗的臀，就像小时候他们闯祸后受到的惩罚那样。童年的回忆和现在的情景在脑中冲突碰撞，神田翻了个白眼干脆地放弃思考，不过就算他不这么做，同伴不间断地把阴茎抽出再往他更深处顶去所造成的爆炸冲击也会帮他清空大脑。  
仿佛整个身体都在燃烧，高温席卷了体内的每一粒细胞，神田无法准确形容出这种异样的感觉，它太强烈太庞大，比自己消灭棘手的高阶恶魔、吃到最顶级的荞麦面、将六幻的力量升上更强的境界时产生的情绪加起来都要惊人。  
“终于兴奋了？”  
身后的同伴得逞似的笑道，擅长舞枪的手攀上精瘦结实的前胸慢慢游移着，因为勤于锻炼而覆了薄茧的指尖揉捏着恋人的乳首，神田抿紧嘴唇以示对那句一针见血发言的抵触，驱魔师则毫不介意地弯腰舔咬起粘挂着墨色发丝的耳朵，灵巧如海鸟吸食半开扇贝中嫩肉的熟练举动准确地中靶得分，害对方将无法克制的颤抖又升了一级振幅。

慢了不止一拍的步调，神田才发现原先躺在身下的家伙正躲在一旁偷偷摸摸捣鼓着别的东西，这让他隐隐有些不安。  
“你在做什么？”  
恶魔没有答疑，当他再转过身来时，原本无性征的胯下多了男人的器官。柔软鬓发后的尖耳朵期待地抖了抖，不知何时探入神田口中的恶魔手指调皮地来回搅动：“这样应该没问题了？”  
披散了墨蓝长发的头颅被浸润涎液的手掌按压着，神田眼前仿佛活物的挺翘性器有着凸起的脉络，从腹部延伸而来缠绕其上的彩绘更增添了色情又强势的嚣张气焰。  
一股不甘和愠怒冲上头顶，尽管后穴里同样尺寸的巨物抽动令他力不从心，但神田还是抢在对方行动之前威胁出声：“你要是敢，我就把那玩意儿咬下来。”  
天不怕地不怕的恶魔自然是无畏特异肉体遭到血光之灾的恐吓，但心上人的决绝着实打击了他的神经，刚才还噼啪乱甩的心形尾巴耷拉下来仿若濒死的泥鳅，他委屈万分地叹了口气，沮丧的模样一如多年前生日宴上缺了最爱的蛋黄酱点心。  
感同身受的驱魔师也跌入失落的深井，他捞起对方坐入自己怀中，在光洁脖颈上呵着痒痒的双唇滑至神田耳边发出比蜂蜜还粘稠的咕哝：“用六幻砍过那么多次还不够吗？优真狠心。”  
盯着哭唧唧恶魔收回武器的神田刚松了口气，姿势突变带来的冲力就撞得他眼睛发花恨不得落荒而逃，而两人带着哭腔的示弱更是给他添了新的负担。  
“烦死了爱哭鬼，”莫名其妙的罪恶感促使神田艰难地运作着大脑，“只要不是那个。”

计划之中的特赦令换来恶魔的破涕为笑，他先是勾过东洋美人的脖子给掉进圈套的傻瓜一个肆意的吻，然后伏下身去轻车熟路地顺着线条漂亮的大腿摸索到尽头握住那根半勃的东西。  
恶魔的嘴里到底有什么？  
听见自己的喘息比漏出指缝的细沙还要零碎，奇怪的问题跟着跳进脑海溅起纷乱水花。神田好奇地垂下眼睛，视野里是腿间一团乱糟糟的发顶，他看不到恶魔玫瑰色泽的软唇和擅长深吻的巧舌究竟是如何运作，只不过那带着荧紫的卷翘发梢每轻微晃动一下，就有无数波可怕的快感从自己的私密器官以疯狂的速度扩散开来。大概是觉察了上方的视线，恶魔故意微阖牙齿轻轻碰了碰口中的柱身，过于挑逗的捉弄让战无不胜的教团王牌也招架不住，卷曲的舌尖在对方的痉挛与低吟中虏去第二使徒没有繁衍能力的种子，然后用釉蓝掌心扶住热烫柱体的恶魔抬起头来胸有成竹地问道：“还满意吗，优？”  
受到款待的奴隶主想不起拥挤的羞耻心和严于律己的规条被扔在了哪个环节，还被高潮余韵影响的膝盖亲昵地碰了碰匍匐腿间的奴仆，他甚至在疾喘中不假思索地赠予对方一个真诚的微笑：“嗯。”  
百毒不侵的恶魔一下子就被击中了最致命的软肋，他呆滞地望着那张笑容保质期过短的脸，或许此刻世界毁灭了他都不会有所遗憾。  
另一边，没能得到相同待遇的驱魔师感觉心里烧出一个窟窿，嫉妒的狂风从洞眼猛地漏进来，推动他忿忿地掐住神田的腰肢用凶狠的力度撞入无辜的受害者体内。  
野蛮的想把囊袋也一同挤进满胀空间的动作令神田猝不及防，不惧疼痛的他也忍不住低喊一声，而温顺家犬显出的野狼本性着实让他吃惊不已。  
被扰了兴致的恶魔不高兴地咂嘴：“喂，至于嘛？”  
撕掉乖巧伪装的驱魔师不以为意，空闲的左手游移到前方戳弄着正处于中场休息的伙计：“哼，管我做什么？你这边不是还没完么。”  
堪比顽童抢夺玩具的幼稚争执快把神田给气笑了，忍俊不禁中瞥见恶魔平滑的下腹又有了变化，尽管没有亲眼看过，但他知道那是女人的构造。  
“为什么？”  
“唔，不想试试吗？”原本踌躇满志的恶魔笑得有点忐忑，“小时候你不是很好奇的么，所以……”  
“无所谓。”  
“噢……嗯。”弄巧成拙的挫败感令恶魔蔫蔫地没了精神。  
“是你就行。”后半句话又给他打了一剂未稀释的毒品。  
“那当然还是这样比较好。”  
乐于戏耍的淘气恶魔重又恢复成男孩儿应有的模样，他活泼的手指跳着舞鼓励休憩的软肉再次变得元气满满，而后穴保留着处子缝隙不需要前戏就能渗出淫液的特质，万分热情地迎合着它的主人所献媚的对象，狭窄体腔慢慢吞纳了那根懵懂的初学者，令最严肃的正人君子也冒出了“恶魔的两张嘴都很厉害”这种歪道念头。  
与柔软口腔不同的紧致压迫使神田感到一股灌下半瓶龙舌兰的辛辣畅快，而对方颇显浪荡的神情和卷翘的眼尾睫毛更是勾得他伸手扣住恶魔扭动的腰臀用力按压着试图再深入一点。接下来的发展就非常有趣了：先是一副魅魔作态主动献身的家伙，居然在上下晃动的亢奋里慢慢地压低视线把脑袋埋进了自己的胸膛，原本肆意的呻吟也渐渐隐为呢喃再转成悄无声息。最后仅剩的反馈就是形状刚好契合凹陷肩窝的额头越烧越热，如果不拿点冰块来降温的话，神田胸前那块皮肤很快就会被烫伤。  
“真意外，恶魔也会害羞？”神田没有放过这个揶揄的机会。  
“我、我才没有……”小声的辩驳毫无说服力。  
后排看戏的驱魔师大笑着在神田颈上咬了一口火上浇油:“你又不是头一次知道他就是个纸老虎。”  
“哈，那还真是——”  
新想出的措辞被恶魔不安分的唇舌堵了回去，发红发热的双耳也被微凉的手掌捂住无法接收外界的杂音，神田听见热舌交缠的声音在颅腔内放大盘旋，味蕾尝到了鲜血和精液的腥涩，还有死亡和永生的醇苦。  
如果恶魔知道了没来得及说出口的两个字是“可爱”的话，恐怕会悔恨到用六幻自尽。

在这躲过时间之神耳目的仙境里，年轻鲜活的肉体交叠颤抖着，升温的空气因为剧烈的喘息逐渐变得稀薄，不留一寸干燥的皮肤上有细密的汗珠在滚动聚集，再被悄然出现的弦月映照得仿佛搁浅人鱼的晶亮鳞片。此时的三人是在同一个子宫里诞生成长又变异相融的连体胎儿，渴求更多的羊水庇护般毫无保留地紧贴彼此呢喃着催生了无穷无尽的情欲。  
甩去细绳束缚的靛蓝长发既像保护主人免受外界侵染的丝绸铠甲，又如同深林里的精灵妖仙泛着旖旎的柔光帮助主人勾引所有物种的生命体。就算挚烈的交合微微扭曲了他的面目，但神田依旧美得能足以吸引宙斯前来掠夺。不可避免的疼痛致使他眉头轻皱，仿若堕入凡间正在承受某种磨难的神明之子；而澎湃的快感又在他脸上勾勒了奇妙的魅力，再天赋异禀的春宫画师也无法描绘出那副表情动人程度的万分之一。前者令人心疼怜惜，后者令人沦陷着迷，而世上唯一能够欣赏这番绝景的两人都为自己的特权暗暗窃喜，幸好他们心照不宣地没有去追问对情人来说哪一个自己更加重要，否则那等同于无价之宝的盛景绝对会被陷入两难的阴森便秘脸代替。  
“够了....阿尔....我不能再....”一向恶劣蛮横的人并不清楚自己想说什么，只是不自觉地哼出掺杂了乞求的语句，所以他也意识不到自己充斥诱惑力的表态起了可怕的反作用。  
单数的恶魔变成了复数，两双与此时淫乱场景有些格格不入的天真蓝眼流淌出浓烈的贪婪，他们很有默契地没有应声，就像是把那句哀求作为一出精彩哑剧的开场白，生怕别的声音打破它不可言喻的梦幻效果。  
得不到回应和解脱，前后两人还更加卖力地以配合完美的步调在自己身上给予和掠夺，心知三人统一水准的的体力可以将这场爱欲的演出延续很久很久，理智离断线只有毫厘之差的神田半是呜咽半是咒骂地吐出一句“混蛋跟踪狂”。

有那么一瞬间，相貌别无二致的两名少年在对视中恍惚生出了自己正和恋人置身落地长镜前做爱的错觉，又想起严苛死板的心上人不太可能会允许这种羞耻的玩法，回神后瞧着双胞胎般的另一个自己，驱魔师和恶魔人不禁隔着他俩的珍宝交换了心有灵犀的微笑和欣赏理解的亲吻，令原本直行的单线圈成一个不灭的圆环。被拥在中间无从逃匿的人头晕脑胀地捕捉到了这狡猾的小动作，不过他也没有心思去责怪谁了，前后两方的双重攻击不断进犯侵蚀他的理智，自己就是片任人摆布的薄叶，只能听凭风浪将他卷上天空或拖入海底。  
耳鬓厮磨间，主动之人字音粘稠的情话就像一群从小丑手中获得自由的七彩气球：  
“这样乱糟糟的……也很好看……”  
“别咬着嘴巴啦，我想听你的声音……”  
“这里……舒服吗？要不要再多一点……”  
“唔……如果能一直……”  
“优....”  
“优....”  
“优....”  
不允许别人称呼的名字在耳畔嬉戏，被抽去所有力气的神田觉得自己骨髓血液里的傲慢、暴躁、乖戾也尽数消散，视线模糊的眼睛只能勉强辩识出交替着向自己索吻的到底是哪一个笨蛋。  
几乎是同时的，各有一滴水珠分别落在了神田的肩头和胸前，他被性事支配的混乱思绪毫不懈怠地孤立出一小圈清醒的高地，统领这块迷你国土的对恋人的疼惜与不满指引他的声带发出含糊的质问：“怎么？不做你要哭，做了你也哭，你到底想……”

 

“……我想你永远爱我。”

 

异口同声的回答先是煽动起了暗潮涌动的窝火——他是数年来陪伴自己出生入死的至亲伙伴，他是遭到自己背叛斩杀的可怜弃子，不论是深厚坚韧的友谊，还是逐年增长的愧疚，都建立在爱的基础上生成了衔接的循环。  
如果只是出于同情想要补偿对方这种牵强的理由，远远不足以说服自己如此迁就这番过于放纵的荒淫行为——正是因为想要回应对方，想要让对方知道他们付出的感情绝不是单方面的徒劳，漫长岁月里都用苦行僧方式苟活的神田才坦然地以野兽之姿堕入这场虚幻的云雨。

这样他们还不明白吗？

周遭的场景又一次旋转为疾速的涡流，再次稳定后铺陈开来的是寂寥的亡城废墟，带着呜咽的淫靡喘息细碎地飘荡在空气里，而那时候的微风的呼吸、尘沙的飞扬、蜘蛛的足音、莲花的盛放，连同那句濒死的告白，早就一齐消失在未经计量的时间里。

而他分毫不会忘记。

卑微的心愿像山谷里迷途的回声不停兜转，意念城池的鸣钟紧跟着被铛铛敲响，神田责备起自己的迟钝和失误——彼此间双向的感情早就不是未能诉说的秘密，所以他们担忧的是约束这份感情的时效：梦醒之后，在人世间已经不留任何痕迹的逝者，究竟能够占有不断前进之人的思念多少个日夜？  
破例表现出温柔的唇和手分别沿着两人颊上未干的泪痕细细溯至源头摘去新鲜的泪珠，一如他在无声的世界边缘把破碎残骸轻轻掩埋时的深情，神田笑了笑，不变的诺言渗入干涸皲裂的土壤化作与宝石矿脉一同沉睡地底的远古歌谣：

“我会的，你别怕。”

简短的字句割破了蓝得让人透不过气的天空，仲夏的夜晚从伤口处跌落下来，藏有无数希冀的黑暗如巨鲸的吐息包裹住他们搏动着有力的心跳，直到星辰陨落填满海渊的那一天都不会停歇。  
两人心安后纯粹的笑容让神田想起自己初次生日时透过闪烁的水与光看到的那个孩子——既一无所有，又拥有整个世界。稚嫩喜悦的庆生祝福从鼓膜传递到大脑在视网膜上辉映出层叠的倒影，又跟随时间的变迁晃动出烈日穿透叶隙后针孔成像的光斑，逼仄的眩晕感甚至让神田的双瞳本能地泌出泪水，也令在睡眠中也常被血战厮杀纠缠的无欲人偶第一次开始有了贪念：他由衷许愿这场行走在绮丽水母群落间的缱绻美梦能久一点，再久一点……

 

…………

 

“优？现在可不能睡噢！”  
“快起来准备一下！”  
“糟糕，肯定要挨姐姐骂了……”  
“小鬼头更烦啦！”  
“哎！反正说好了另一半时间归他们——”

精疲力尽的神田在吵闹声中懒洋洋地眯起蓝眼，不久前还蜷在两侧争夺主人抚摩的大型犬们正迅速地冲澡擦身换上礼服，无视掉童年玩伴诡异地翻了倍这个怪奇现象，两人西装革履地站在一块儿还挺让人赏心悦目。  
看得有些发愣神田还没来得及开口询问，外面就传来了熟悉的清脆童音和温婉女声：“我们回来啦！”  
冰雪人偶迷离慵懒的眼神陡然变得慌乱，“他们也在？！”的惊吼尚未褪去情欲的绵软，窘迫和无措化作颜料再一次将他裸露黏湿的肌肤染上温热的潮红，惹得不知餍足的狼崽争先恐后凑过来用缠人的吻镇压他身上毛燥的不安：“都说过这不是你一个人的梦啦。”

————————————————————————————————————————

 

 

 

 

平行世界

 

 

 

Eternal

 

 

【第二使徒的人生，只是一段关于“爱”的故事】  
深埋心底的另一种结局，  
他是他所有无法实现的美梦。

 

 

【本篇】

 

不变

 

“El próximo verano.……”  
“En el futuro cada año……”

盯着苍白的天花板，百无聊赖、思绪涣散的阿尔玛念喃着熟稔在心的词句——漫长的拘禁让他粗略计算出自己是从193天前开始看见幻象的。  
在那些类同海市蜃楼的朦胧画面里，他变成了从未知晓的人，经历着从未知晓的事。  
大部分的影像并没有什么特别——自己在晨光中梳理肩头垂下的金色长发，抚平袜带后扣上黑裙的拉链；自己翻开蒙尘泛黄的厚重书籍，用羽毛笔在粗糙的羊皮纸上写下娟秀的字句；自己走进热闹的小镇商铺，挑选琳琅满目的可口甜点和精致丝带；自己路过街边花店时看中晶莹小巧的欧石楠，再笑着收下老板的找零和附赠的玫瑰。  
如果只有这些平淡无奇的日常琐事，阿尔玛觉得倒也不坏，毕竟体验女孩子的生活对于青少年来说总归会感到新鲜，也带了点探索秘密花园的紧张与羞赧。可就像柔弱的白鸽无法逃脱野鹰的尖喙利爪，那些温柔俏皮的片段往往中断于掠影电光再被撕扯成千疮百孔的碎骸——自己在烟尘翻涌的荒地上抱着双臂啜泣；自己在倒塌坍陷的废墟中捡起裹满砂石的残破衣料；自己在透不过气的灰黑葬礼上搓揉流尽泪水的红肿双眼；自己在人群恐惧的尖叫中、在恶魔刺耳的狞笑里，一次又一次发动滚烫得足以在手心烙上印记的光芒灼目的圣洁。   
而所有闪回中最残忍最不堪的场景，比阿尔玛年幼时经历过千百次的、让他不断哭泣难以入睡的圣洁同步还要痛苦上无数倍——力竭喘息的自己捧着被几道长硕尖刺贯穿的下腹，眼前飞速旋转的恶魔阴影扭曲成疾速的涡流，震耳欲聋的轰鸣之后是抽离空气般的寂静无声，什么都听不到的他只知道自己正在流血，自己正在变冷，自己正在哭嚎中胡乱叫嚷着失控的话语，歇斯底里的疯狂已经燃尽所有的理智，泛滥体腔淹没内脏的苦楚毒液掀起滔天巨浪一遍又一遍地声明着同一件事——自己失去了最最重要的东西。  
身体沉进冰河又跌入岩浆，每一块皮肉的连结处都在撕裂，每一粒拥挤的细胞都在沸腾挣扎，毁灭性的疼痛将他反复地吞噬又吐出，哪怕阿尔玛惊叫着醒来，那噩梦的余热也会持续灼烫着他混乱的神经。  
他就这样从并未真实发生在自己肉体上的幻象中过于真实地感受着死亡的暴虐——没有什么事能比被夺走生命更可怕。

起先，阿尔玛只是在夜晚的睡眠里体验那不属于自己的生活，后来他偶尔会在体力透支的状况下看到幽灵般的半透明人影来回穿行，这些并没有什么大不了的，天性乐观的他也没放在心上。  
可糟糕的是，幻象中肆虐的负面能量不仅跨越了梦境与现实的边界，还愈发猖狂地搅乱了他的正常生活——由于大脑的运作越来越脱离主人的掌控，阿尔玛也越来越多次的在对付恶魔的苦战中被席卷而来的濒死情境束缚住了感官与理智，还未遭到敌袭就战力减半，唯一庆幸的是他多数时候都勉强在最后力挽狂澜击败对手。年少轻狂的驱魔师并不惧怕每场都会负伤的战斗，他甚至乐于迎接这项堪比炼狱的挑战，运用出色的体力和聪明的头脑赢得胜利后会让返回教团的颠簸归途都变得欢愉。不幸的是，那如影随形的诅咒缠得他无处可逃，最终还是在某次惨烈任务结束后因为行为举止异常而被同行的幸存者汇报给了教团。  
那是常胜将军阿尔玛最不愉快的一次旅途——驿站陈旧的矮床破窗，悄无声息围拢到身边的暗鸦部队，正欲反抗却头痛欲裂的愤懑不甘，比风还要疾速的符咒箭矢……  
当阿尔玛彻底清醒时，他已经身处另一个国家的地表之下。  
呆在这个地方已经好几天了，教团的决策力让他无话可说。成为驱魔师以来的这四年，他无疑是全教团最有亲和力的好同事，更是卖力完成任务的最佳员工之一，尽管如此，发生意外情况了也还是第一时间被揭发并遭到软禁监视，阿尔玛难免觉得日积月累的辛苦劳作有些亏本。  
遭遇围剿那天被施咒后捆绑在拘束架上推进来的间隙，昏沉半醒的阿尔玛觑着眼睛偷瞄过一眼，虽说去掉灯笼装饰和祈福绳结后显得没人情味了些，可那片依旧藏有沉睡幼童、不断飘散高温蒸汽的水池还是儿时初见的模样，这让他在沦为阶下囚的糟糕境遇里也离奇地产生一丝莫名的心安——他回家了。

从亚洲支部毕业的阿尔玛和优接到指令转移驻地前往教团本部后，两人一直在世界各地奔波，只有武器需要修整或接收新增任务时才会途经亚洲分部稍作停留，其间的次数与时长实在屈指可数，所以难得遇到朵依和埃德加时，夫妇二人都会感慨昔日的小男孩们个头又窜高了不少。  
当然另一个传统活动也不可或缺，阿尔玛绝对会拖拽着假装一脸不耐的伙伴重返两人的出生地，在蒸腾氤氲的水汽里，已经长大许多的长发男孩会默默看着同样蓝眼的短发男孩绕着池边滔滔不绝地冒出长串的寒暄，一如四年前他们刚成为朋友的那段日子。  
想到这些，就算现在自己被视作不安定因素困在狭小的禁闭室内，阿尔玛乐观的心脏里还是因为那一瞥得到的情报而洋溢着小小的期望——他在这段时间里会不会有幸盼来苏醒诞生的新同伴？  
快乐的情绪晕染开来，明快的色调召唤起脑内另一种回忆，既是最初造访大脑的幻象，也是所有画面中最特别的一份，阿尔玛知道自己的脸变红了——那非常幸福非常美好的部分里包含着他无法准确陈述的感情。  
自己驻足在一望无际的水塘边，纤细的双手略微提起垂及脚踝的长裙，皮靴的后跟划出轻盈的弧度，旋转的视野里闪过秋冬的远云、清冷的天光、枯萎的残荷，最后目光定格在一个人身上。  
他看不清那个人的模样，听不懂那个人的话语，但躁动的心跳、满溢的喜悦、想要奔跑的冲动、能够与整个世界抗衡的勇气，这些浓厚又细致的情感仿佛无法装入一只窄小玻璃瓶的洪流海浪，把阿尔玛困扰又年轻的心脏震撼得地动山摇，好像那个人是自己生存的全部意义，如果没有了那个人，自己就算活着也只是一具行尸走肉而已。  
可那个人是谁？  
完全不得而知。  
阿尔玛又一次卡在这个片段进退不得。

“El próximo verano.……”  
“En el futuro cada año……”

那个人留下的失真的话语是个让人在意的线索，在这段光景重演几次后，阿尔玛不论是稀有的假期内还是奔走的任务中都忙着查阅资料、询问行人，不知费了多少功夫才用生涩蹩脚的发音换取到了“西班牙语里‘明年夏天’、‘往后的每一年’ 的意思”这个答案。  
没有上下语境，没有前后说明，对触发这一切的因果进行的探究还是在原地打转不退不进。  
正迷惑恍惚的间隔，阿尔玛突然愣住了——那个人被光晕模糊了的脸庞不觉间和另一张脸重叠到一起。

是优的脸。

阿尔玛不禁乐出声，前不久优还嘲弄他变为女性的离奇梦境，但每次笑完又都会认真听他讲述每一个故事。虽然不完全一样，但以他的立场来说，也就只有优能和那个陌生人相提并论了。  
独一无二的人，不可替代的人，绝对不能失去的人。

“哈……”  
一团纠缠叹息的微热白雾消散在半空。  
外面会不会正下着入冬后的第一场雪？  
阿尔玛无比怀念四年前首次走出地底研究所的那一天，也是见到外面世界的第一夜。飘飞的雪花落在身上，自己欢呼雀跃地拉着优冲进庭院，优和自己笑得一样欢喜而惊奇，脚下是积雪咯吱作响的声音，降落到手心的碎绒雪花融成透明，背对着自己的优憋出一句有些忸怩的“生日快乐，阿尔”时，他甚至觉得这是人生中最美妙的一刻。  
还未来得及向难得的祝福表达谢意，忽然砸中脸蛋的雪球和肆意爆发的笑声就让身体在呆愣两秒后不经思考采取了行动，自己飞扑出去把优掀翻压倒，远处是埃德加和朵依慈爱的叮嘱——“别把衣服弄湿啦，会着凉的”。  
两个孩子一边在雪地上滚动扭打，一边怪叫嬉笑着互相乱挠痒痒，悄悄染白了眉发的无声轻雪、伸进对方衣下颈后的顽皮小手、微微刺痛鼻腔的凛冽空气，一切都是冰冷的，但他们的胸膛里膨胀回旋着绝不降温的汩汩暖流。  
这场雪之后，他们会在结束冬眠的田野上发现第一根吐出绿芽的枝条，会在渗进蝉鸣人影的闷热马车上歪头依偎着做一个短暂的潮梦，会在穿过金色林间小道的途中同时接到落入领口的成熟浆果……  
他们周游列国，他们轮转四季；  
他们共度同样的快乐与苦难，他们累积相像的感情和经历；  
他们的言语跟呼吸交叉重叠，他们的心跳及脉搏一致细密；   
他们分享时间、分享思绪、分享生命……

他们是彼此的一切。

更多的雪覆盖上来，白得没有尽头，实在受不了过亮的光芒，阿尔玛移开久久盯住白炽灯的视线，他说不准自己的生日已经过去了多少天，被剥夺了互相庆生这个意义非凡的快乐权利让他四年来堆砌而起的坚固堡垒塌陷出一块丑陋的空洞。自拘禁以来埃德加和朵依只在第一天短暂地露过面，他们严肃阴沉的面容让阿尔玛感到陌生异常，但愿这段荒谬的惩罚结束后能有个可以信服的回答。  
『再睡一会儿吧』  
黯淡的蓝眼静静合上。  
梦，无边无际的梦，陌生的和熟悉的记忆混合着浇灌淹没了他的心田，交融相织的苦闷和欢愉从胃底迅速上涨，水位高升直至头部窒息住鼻口。

砰——

封闭已久的重门被撞开，如同一颗凶狠的嶙石砸入平静的水面击碎持续多日的寂寥。  
“优？”惊醒的阿尔玛循声望去，高烧让他的视野有些模糊，“真的是你吗？”  
来访者的眼睛里带着闪烁的星光，不过他还是警戒地四处巡视一番后才点头应道：“是我，你没做梦。”  
看清他衣襟上喷溅着被黑白团服映衬得格外醒目的艳色，某个不该出现可怕的念头掠过脑海，阿尔玛克制地不让自己的声音失控：“你……你做了什么？”

嘀嗒。

鲜血从六幻刃尖滑下。  
两双不同神色的蓝眼对上视线。  
“该生气的应该是我吧，”将武器收回鞘中的神田慢慢走近，瘫软在床榻上的人畏缩地躲闪了一拃。撩着衣摆粗鲁地揩了手，神田抚了抚阿尔玛颤抖的脖颈把他的脑袋摁到自己肩膀上，“你迟到了，我只好来接你。”

 

 

数日之前，完成任务匆忙赶回教团本部的神田仅仅放松了半晌就重新被归途中的急切焦躁给牢牢缠住——自培养池苏醒后的四年里，他和阿尔玛不论分开执行什么任务，都绝对不会错过对方的生日。运气最佳的时候，他们会在一起完成任务前后的路上为对方庆生；运气若是不错，那就能在两人生日前几天从不同地点赶回教团；运气一般的话，也能在重要日子即将结束的几十分钟里冲进教团承受寿星的抱怨和惩罚。  
但无论怎样，四年里两人从未出现过缺席的情况。  
可这一次，直到末月六日的最后一秒，神田的双瞳都未能映出熟悉的笑脸和张开的臂膀，格雷姆没有接收到图像和声音的传信，房间里没有解释道歉的字条，藏好的蛋黄酱礼盒没有被拆封吃掉，就算去询问了探索队员和科学班，也没有得到任何有用的讯息，向上级提交的请示报告更是接二连三被各种含糊的理由搪塞回来。  
一股从未有过的情绪挑战着神田的忍耐界线，禅房的打坐冥想和餐厅的顶级荞麦都无法使他平静，而那情绪的源头就是一直垄断着所有人宝贵自由的教团不可抗约束力，这令人厌恶的支配力甚至在两人低头臣服四年后依旧不需要任何理由就轻松切断他们之间的接触。  
神田当然意识到有不好的事情发生了，与生俱来的野兽直觉咆哮着煽动他大闹一场，但平日里与阿尔玛一同学习修炼所巩固的理智和耐力又帮助他维持着恰好的平静，他掩饰内心的焦灼在总部宛若冬兽蛰伏般又生活了一周后，才终于等来了教团发放的冰冷讯息——带有阿尔玛名字的教团人员死亡通知书。  
圣战从不停歇，死神无需睡眠，大家在消息公布后和往常一样陷入无言的悲伤，毕竟从踏入这座城池佩戴上玫瑰十字架的那一刻起，快乐就同阳光一起被隔绝在这栋灰暗建筑物之外再也不会照耀到身上。  
但神田除外，他无暇哀悼也并未绝望，因为他相信任何恶魔都毁灭不了那轮耀眼的太阳。  
没有什么确切的理由和证据，神田知道自己最该去的地方就是亚洲支部，作为特殊的第二使徒，就算真的阵亡，遗体也肯定不会轻易地依据惯例就地火化。  
戏剧性的是，神田居然在又一次请示详情失败的返途中听到了曾出卖阿尔玛的同行队员正在为所得的勋章功绩进行自我褒奖。  
没有出席那荒诞的集体葬礼，神田随意揽下一个新任务就火速离开了教团，再以六幻需要维修的名义正大光明地进入亚洲支部。原先神田的计划是当面质问支部长弄清楚来龙去脉，可他没能如愿，朵依和埃德加都在他达到前不久奔赴异地，就连常年坐镇的朱爷也一同外出，他们此次的行程安排对外保密又仓促紧急，唯一可知的信息就是巴克被前派往北美支部进行交流学习，归期尚远。  
亚洲支部的地下堪比迷宫，纵使神田手中的无敌武器能够破坏任何一面巨壁顽石，也难以在有限的时间内找到目标所在的房间。武力强盛的驱魔师迅速击败了挡住去路的鸦们，甚至在心魔的蛊惑下斩断他们的手脚加以拷问，却怎么也无法从他们口中逼出正确的答案，神田为这陷入泥沼的困境倍感煎熬，思索着他们究竟是出于病态的忠诚才咬紧牙关，还是和自己一样根本不知道阿尔玛被关在哪里，但不论前后哪种情况，都惹起他一阵阵剧烈的反胃。  
鸦的躯体堆积起来，神田任凭他们身上各处切口漏出的鲜血逐渐汇成溪流，匆匆奔走中他莫名觉得自己俨然是个人形恶魔了。自嘲的间隙，神田也忍受着被敌方炎爆符重创的血肉从炸开到愈合这一过程产生的持续疼痛，可这些都比不过时间流逝给神经带来的压迫——此地的胡作非为迟早会被发现，可能下一分、下一秒，就会有其他驱魔师赶来这里阻止自己不顾一切、不被理解的救援。

合作数年的六幻突然在虎口灼烫出一道红印。  
“啧！”  
猝不及防的神田差点松开了手，他停下来疑惑地盯着稍显异常的战场伙伴，然后扭头看了看刚才路过的那段回廊——千篇一律的石墙并无任何特别之处，可神秘的引力支使神田竖起刀具走了过去，在靠近某段位置时六幻再次给出相同的反应，就像寻宝仪器发现深埋地底的巨大财富。  
没有入口，没有开关，没有路标，甚至连道缝隙都没有，躲在这面墙之后的肯定是被谨慎藏匿的重要秘密，本就焦躁的心绪被六幻刀刃的高温鸣动干扰地更加不耐，鬼使神差之下神田举刀劈向这面他最不该探寻的屏障。  
从塌裂的墙面后涌出大片粘稠无际的漆黑，黑洞中央盛有一枚恍若濒死荧虫的微弱浅光，它随时会熄灭般远远闪烁着，大概是在回应六幻刀身一袭一退的灼热。无惧无畏的神田大步冲过去，在踩过崎石淌过深水后才到达黑暗的中心抓起那团摇曳的烛火——是阿尔玛的圣洁。  
周围似曾相识的陈设让尘封已久的不快回忆苏醒过来，蝎子般弯起剧毒的勾刺扎向神田勒上荆棘的大脑。尽管与阿尔玛充满嘻笑怒骂的生活中和了辛劳任务里的种种苦涩，可那段塞满了疼痛挣扎的圣洁同步工作一直是两人心上抚不平的伤疤，而这里，正是过去充斥了他们无数咒骂与怨恨的闭塞地狱。  
千百次惨叫着抽搐倒下，再千百次被拉扯起来继续同样的酷刑，这机械的重复只是在强调同一件事实：被迫承受皮开肉绽、断筋错骨的折磨的他们尽管尚且年幼，却并非能够得到怜惜同情的人类孩童，因为他们是被制造出来专属圣战的强力工具，而不是埃德加所说的“在男人和女人相爱后才出生的被祝福的孩子”。  
神田清楚记得两人同步成功那天阿尔玛兴奋不已的笑脸，还有长枪与长刀这两块未经打磨的原石碰撞在一起时迸溅出的满是生命力的火花，而他自己也冒出些微的喜悦，只一丁点儿是终于不再失败的如释重负，更多的是两人保持相同步调的安心。  
阿尔玛千辛万苦终于拥有的圣洁，  
阿尔玛爱不释手极为重视的圣洁，  
阿尔玛不厌其烦说个没完的圣洁，  
阿尔玛一次又一次出生入死时都陪伴左右的圣洁……  
只有阿尔玛能够使用的圣洁又回到了它尚未被驯服时所寄居的地方。  
虽然试图为离开了现任主人又无端出现在此地的武器设想出合理的解释，可眼下汇聚在神田脑海中的只有一堆从壁炉火堆里飘出的灰烬，它们凝聚成碎纸片再拼合起来逐渐成型，恢复成被愤然撕毁前的完整形状——印有“Alma Karma”字样的教团死亡人员统计书。

方才沉默无声的六幻瞬间炸裂出穿刺万物的雷霆闪电，伴随着主人绝望的嘶吼将这座由丑恶与戾气堆砌出的房间揉捏成一只被凶暴巨人踩踏过的玩具纸屋。  
待碎石碰撞滚落的坚硬声响逐渐平息后，遮蔽视野的粉尘灰雾中站着纹丝不动的破坏者，他似乎变成了一座被法术禁锢的石像，只有放大的瞳仁在微微颤动。施下定身魔法的正是爆炸后从一圈玻璃暗箱中参差脱离的物体——阿尔玛圣洁左侧容器中逃落的东西刚好触碰到下方可悲的活人。   
神田知道羽翼长枪像当初同步时一样在末端连着一道镣铐，它分裂成牢固的蛛网依附在他见过多次的封闭容器上，但他从未想过容器碎裂后暴露出的东西在暗境中也足够让人分辨出轮廓──被无数条血字护符缠绕捆绑并悬吊而起的尸体。  
围做圆环的死者们仿佛在解除藏匿状态的那一刻再次拥有了意识，正轻靠着神田的那一个看上去就像是在垂首俯身对着六幻低语。  
可能过去了很多小时，也可能只过了寥寥几秒，恢复知觉的神田迈出脚步离开这个让他坠入无底深渊的疯魔空间。  
地底迷宫的回廊里，步伐机械的少年僵硬得像个生锈的铁皮人，那可称巧合又疑似注定的接触在唤醒记忆的同时连淤积扭曲的情感都毫无保留地输送过来，无尽的憎恨、厌恶、悲伤提醒着他卑鄙残忍的真相，自己与心爱之人早已死亡的事实就好像不灭的回声在空旷的山谷中阵阵鸣响。  
皮肤后知后觉地感应到空气温度似乎升高了些许，神田这才发现自己误闯到熟悉的地方——他第一次见到阿尔玛的场所，他和阿尔玛大打出手又建立友谊的温室，他与阿尔玛度过珍贵的闲暇时光的乐园。  
皿池里的孩童们依旧在深度的睡眠中平稳地呼吸，往昔阿尔玛许多许多次围绕池边一个又一个耐心地数着名字和他们说话，神田总是嘲笑那徒劳无功的快活傻样，可他也欢喜那份持续不断的热情降临在自己的第一次生日上，甚至感染上一丝想要早点看到他们醒来的期望。  
现在的神田已经无法再将这些孩子视作单纯的同类兄弟。  
在这没有敌人的胎中室里，不再信奉任何神明的使徒发动了他的武器。

 

“停手吧。”  
泪水已经干涸的蓝眼循声转动，不知何时出现在前方的是一个阔别已久的娇小身影。  
神田瞪着鲜少露面的守护精灵，心里却想着自己忘了计量六幻劈砍的次数。  
芙望向不再清澈的水池，高热的培养液稀释了无法凝固的赤红鲜血，断断续续的混浊波纹模糊了从未苏醒就陷入永恒长眠的第二使徒的断肢与睡颜。  
在漫长时光里见证太多阴谋与惨剧的守护神没有流露任何惊讶与慌张。  
“走这边，”表情冷漠的芙所指之处的石墙缓缓开出一道空隙，“他没事。”  
丧失信任能力的神田异常警觉：“你什么目的？”  
芙不生气不悲伤，她不打算向对方做出任何的解释与劝告，不论是眼前人被隐瞒的真身历史，还是支部长夫妇为了保全阿尔玛而触犯的律令规条，她都绝不会透露一分一毫。平静的守护神看着对方如实陈述：“没什么目的，我就是来帮你的，”她径直走向那条小道，“信不信由你。”  
野兽的直觉没有嗅到谎言的气息，眼下别无他法的神田只好选择接受协助。  
仅够单人通行的临时秘道里，守护精灵和屠杀狂魔一路无言。  
到达终点的那一刻，神田在对方眼神复杂的注视下头也不回地冲进关押友人的牢笼。

 

饱受孤单与痛苦折磨的囚徒一时不知如何面对砸碎锁链的解放者，几秒出于本能的挣扎推打被一一压制，阿尔玛只好放弃抵抗，他搂住对方可靠的后背发着抖勉强笑了笑：“啊，是迟了很久吗？下次、下次我想办法补偿。”

『第二使徒被制造出来是为了守护世界，那么用圣洁杀人的驱魔师又是什么呢？』

阿尔玛在神田肩头蹭了蹭酸涩的鼻尖：“抱歉，我没有纸巾噢。”  
粘了干血碎屑的手有些不安地抓住另一双手，神田狠了狠心打断那苍白的强颜欢笑：“阿尔，对不起。”刚才还无比坚毅的眼神被愧疚占据，“那些孩子……你那时候每天都去看的，我知道你非常关心他们，但我必须——”

期待已久的礼物……  
无法挽回的失去……  
还没能看到这个世界的遗憾……

万千道雷电在重合的感官里劈中了阿尔玛，他想起众多闪回中自己最厌恶的那一段，在那极度窒息的、仿佛比一个世纪都要漫长煎熬的瞬间里，他一直以为她的疯狂源于自己即将坠入死亡的恐惧，现在他才明白，她庞大的悲痛并非因为失去她自己的生命，而是她的身体正在孕育的新的生命。  
意识到这一点后， 醒悟的海风忽然吹散终日裹挟着小小孤岛的厚重浓雾显出清晰又刺人的真实——那同时放射着火的热烫和冰的极寒的圣洁，改变了她人生轨迹的圣洁，帮助她保护自己和他人的圣洁，她想要摆脱的圣洁，她极度依赖的圣洁，一次又一次在手中绽放出耀眼羽翼的圣洁……  
她的圣洁，  
也是他的圣洁。

不是充满未知数的多变奇梦，不是读过怪诞小说后构筑起来的任意幻想，她是在时间长河中曾经真实存在的故人，她是满怀希冀却在死前被剥夺母亲特权的女性。  
她是他的过去，  
他是她的未来。

“呜……”  
阿尔玛攥紧神田的衣摆不再忍耐地哭出声，压抑的禁室里回荡着失去族群的幼狼才会发出的无助悲鸣，为没能迎来晨曦的同胞，为没能平安降生的婴儿，为没能幸福相守的前世。  
“没…没事的……我、我还有你……”  
“嗯，你有我。”  
透过紧贴的胸膛，阿尔玛剧烈的心跳一丝不漏地传导而来，神田聆听着悲伤的恸哭任凭宝贵的时间一秒秒流逝，吞咽回一句被碾碎在喉间的问话后，不善表达温柔的他只是轻轻拍抚对方抽动的脊背，之前可以在愤怒的支配下果断地大开杀戒，现在却问不出那截因忐忑不安而噎于胸口的“你不恨我吧？”。神田很有信心能用肩头担起结束他人生命的深重罪孽，但他不确定自己能否同样坚定地承受起阿尔玛在痛失亲友后或许会产生的对他的厌恶，哪怕只有那么一点，都是对自己精神力最毁灭性的打击。  
宣泄的哀泣步入了尾声，努力平复呼吸的阿尔玛一秒都不愿耽搁地将抽噎的语句连贯起来：“优，我不怪你。如果你被……我也会做同样的事情。”  
自己的担心是多余的，而且仅一个没藏好的眼神就让对方看透了本意，一如这四年来每次无言的情绪别扭都会走向的结尾，神田阴郁的表情隐约明朗，他受到安抚的思绪甚至让紧迫焦急的指令听上去都温柔了许多：“好些没？我们得快点走了。”  
离开那个可以彻底信赖依靠、比全世界的宝藏都要珍贵的怀抱，阿尔玛眼底的慌乱夹杂了些许雀跃：“走？去哪儿？”  
“别装啦你，”这下神田才摆出恼火的样子捏着他的下巴撒气，“当然是逃得远远的，去没有教团也没有战争的地方，你不跟我一起？”  
“这还用问！”阿尔玛就势用力抵住他的额头认真宣布，“跟你分开的话我会死的。”

短暂的寂静中足以听清花朵绽放的声音。

能够数出彼此睫毛的距离自然地诱发了下一步——之前从未尝试过的亲吻让两人都有些愣神，温暖的脸庞、干燥的唇瓣、潮湿的热舌，闭上双眼后的笨拙触碰带来一股奇妙蓬松的感觉，就像是厚实柔软的棉花稳稳接住了自高空坠落的两人，也填补了两颗心脏上漏着寒风的空洞，数秒前还在深深折磨他们的愧疚与哀愁已经被丢进看不见的角落。  
一点微弱的火光在心底闪动，阿尔玛知道，那些孩子是永远不会醒来的，之所以诞生于世的第二使徒只有两名，之所以站在这里的自己和优能够在半年间先后浮出那个孕育禁忌的湿热子宫，只因为、仅仅因为，肉身已死的那对恋人，都有着想要再次见到最爱之人的永生灵魂。同时奇妙的眩晕令阿尔玛深信不疑——很多年前的那两个人，也是在一次次无法避免的伤痛和悲剧中，从彼此紧扣的手指、依偎的胸膛、柔软的双唇里获得无尽的慰藉和强大的力量，直到他们死去，直到他们重生。  
包容一切的黑暗里，阿尔玛也彻底明白了不知感受过多少次的她胸中盛满的无尽情愫——那份甚至在面临死亡的前一分前一秒里都丝毫没有减淡的深沉爱意。而此时，这同样无可估量的眷恋和勇气不再是别人的所有物，而是只属于他自己的对另一个人的执念。

“哈……我们这样……会不会有些不合时宜？”分开喘息的空档，阿尔玛吞咽着唾液反省自己的行为。  
“嗯？什么？噢，你才不会死呢。”神田迟缓的回答带着明显的时差，不过没有人会介意这个可爱的反应。  
“哎，真是别扭的家伙！”阿尔玛高兴地挑着刺儿，“你就不能直截了当地说‘我绝对不离——’”  
“少添乱，快走了！”红着脸扭过头去的人不理睬对方粘腻的话语，但胳膊却伸往视线相反的方向。  
后面的孩子则回以世界上最快乐的笑声。

 

『管他什么人类的福祉、管他什么圣战的利益，我只要我们俩永远一起』  
在冲向不确定未来的奔跑中，两人握紧对方那只牢牢拉着自己的手。

 

 

————————————————————————————————————————————

 

 

【前篇】

 

光晕

 

“你们在这儿等着不要乱跑，我马上回来。”面对突然赶来求助的科研人员，祖老师匆匆嘱咐了一下被带来熟悉环境的两个小孩就快步离开了。  
老实的埃德加冲着大人的背影应了一声，旁边的朵依则若有所思。  
不同于依附山岩临近瀑布的亚洲支部，矗立在欧洲隐蔽角落的教团总部常年被雾霭包裹着本就显得阴森可怖，再加上不像东方建筑那样使用木材与暖色来布署调和，纯粹由石块水泥堆砌而成的高塔孤城更散发着一股刺骨的冰冷。  
漂洋过海、初来此地的两个孩子本能的有些抗拒，但又因为成长过程中所听的种种见闻而对它充满好奇。  
“你去哪儿？”埃德加坐到沙发上摊开一本书之后觉得不对劲，连忙伸手拽住正要开溜的小女孩。  
“艾德，你该不会真要在这儿傻等吧？”朵依有些批判地抱起胳膊皱眉，“好不容易才来一趟总部，不多看些东西怎么行？”。  
虽说自己年长四岁，但埃德加一向赢不过朵依的强势：“那好吧……不过要在老师发现之前回来噢。”  
掌控主导权的朵依摆摆手：“探究学术的勇气比循规蹈矩重要多了，就算被抓到也顶多是被伯父骂一顿而已啦！”  
于是，早就研究过并牢记本部构造的朵依领着路痴埃德加有条不紊地进行着自主参观活动，先是偷偷窥视了嘈杂的科学班和残酷的训练场，又草草逛过冷清的大餐厅和空旷的休闲室，正计划着搭乘升降梯去见识下面更深层的黑暗空间，两人却毫无预兆地在错综复杂的宿舍区域走散了。  
朵依十分冷静，没有埃德加在旁边唠叨之后她甚至开始思考怎样才能找到秘密实验部门――机密资料里记载着研究人员对驱魔师血亲强制进行圣洁同步的事例，正因为这是极为不人道的项目，她才想亲眼证实一下。  
听到有人声，小姑娘连忙缩到角落的阴影中。  
探出小脑袋张望一番后，她发现其实没有躲藏的必要――只有一名女性正俯身在水池边剧烈地咳嗽，痛苦的干呕声和颤抖的纤瘦背影令人心生怜惜，如果不是地上有片浅浅的影子，朵依都要怀疑自己看见的会不会是个身着黑色衣裙的幽灵。  
“咦？小孩？”在镜子里看到了朵依后，那个人颇为惊讶地转过头。  
像是做坏事被抓住了的朵依有些慌神，但也看清了那个人的样子――丝带束起了淡金色的长发，算不上艳丽精致的容貌因为带着真诚的笑意反而散发出太阳的光芒，让人不由自主地想要靠近她汲取温暖。  
“啊，难道说……你是祖老师家的朵依？”见她点头承认后那个人笑得更明媚了，“有一次我碰巧听到的，祖老师很自豪地说过‘朵依那个孩子很出色’呢！”  
“姐姐你不要紧吧？是不是生病了？”朵依看出她的黑裙样式是驱魔师才会有的配备，不免有些担心这个状态下她还会被派去执行任务，毕竟教团高层可不是什么通情达理的好好先生。  
“没有没有，是暑热的缘故，暑热而已啦，再过一段时间就好了。”那个人有点吃力地拧开水龙头浸湿手帕擦了擦略显苍白的脸庞。  
“姐姐，你是怀孕了吗？”瞥见她抚摸腹部的小动作后朵依认真问道。  
“朵、朵依！你才多大呀？怎么会――”刚才还缺乏血色的脸颊一下子红得夸张，那个人差点跌到地上，她慌乱害羞的表情让朵依觉得很有趣，毕竟印象中的驱魔师都是死气沉沉或苦大仇深的模样。  
“我是未来的亚洲支部长和张家的下一任家主噢，这些常识性的东西我当然都懂啦，”朵依颇为骄傲地挺直身体，“九岁早就不是玩娃娃的年纪了，我现在已经能单独做很多实验，而且『术』的运用也完全没问题。”  
“哇――真了不起！”被小女孩的气势触动，那个人不由得鼓了鼓掌，甚至是带了点崇敬在看她。   
“不过，你会很辛苦的，”见对方没有否定自己的推断，朵依坐到她旁边抱住膝盖压低声音，“驱魔师们任务多假期少，又总是冒着生命危险在战斗，还有如果中央厅那群老妖怪知道了说不定会做出什么——”

本不应该存在的阳光倏地照进了这座几乎隔绝外界光明的建筑。  
那个人拍了拍被自己搂进怀里的朵依：“没关系没关系，我会和他一起想办法，两个人肯定没问题的。”暖和的手安抚婴儿般顺着朵依的黑发，“原来祖老师说的出色是这个意思啊……你一点儿也不像小孩子呢，总是考虑那么多事情，偶尔也撒娇任性一下吧，毕竟以后作为大人的时间还有好长呢。”  
柔声的话语和亲昵的举动让朵依有些不知所措，她从记事起就一直生活在家长们的严厉教导和重点培养下，作为继任者的她所承受的压力和旁系家族里的兄弟姐妹们是完全不一样的，大家都对她寄予厚望，自然也就大幅度抹消了宽容和溺爱。  
“……”  
这种时候怎么还能用严苛的假设来打击她对新生命的期待呢？小小的朵依咽回了对未出世婴儿可能面临的种种危机的猜想，同时环住那个人尚未告别纤细尺寸的腰腹作为回应。  
“呐，朵依，你说给宝宝起什么名字好呢？”让小大人卸下心防后那个人兴致勃勃地征询着意见。  
“啊？这个不是应该问你的丈夫吗？”朵依再次为初次见面的人居然会如此坦诚感到意外，加上那句过于乐观的“跟他一起就没问题”，衬得她更像个天真烂漫的小孩子。  
“嘻嘻……丈夫？好不习惯这个称谓……”她的脸上又染上了一抹红晕，见小女孩直直地盯着自己，她有些不好意思地捂住两颊，“他呀？他在任务中还不晓得这件事呢，等回来了再告诉他啦。嘿嘿～他肯定会眼睛都瞪圆了！朵依是最先知道的人噢，所以我想听听你的意见啊。”  
自己居然排在第二当事人之前，朵依陡然觉得有些对不住那未曾谋面的新晋爸爸，她无奈地摊开手：“先说说看你自己什么想法吧。”  
那个人好像就是在盼这句话，她正中下怀似的握住朵依的手：“我希望是双胞胎噢！一个男孩一个女孩最棒了对不对？名字是――”  
“喂！朵依！原来你在这儿！”埃德加的喊声吓了两人一跳。  
“你干什么啊？大呼小叫的。”朵依抓住入侵者的衣领使劲摇晃着发泄不满。  
埃德加委屈不已：“我费了好大劲才找到你诶！科学班的人说祖老师在发火呢，不快回去认错就糟啦！”嘟囔中还不忘跟那个人点了下头，“啊你好，打扰到你们很抱歉。”  
那个人微笑着眨眼：“不要紧，你是朵依的哥哥吗？”  
“是婚约者啦，而且还是个笨蛋。”朵依站起身掸了掸衣服上的灰尘介绍道，只是轻描淡写的话语却让男孩子红了脸，捕捉到这一幕的那个人眼睛一亮。  
“那我们走咯。”她望着那个人，总觉得有非常重要的事情要讲，却组织不出相关的语句。  
“再见啦朵依，”那个人的笑容里带着落寞和期望，还俏皮地用手指依次比出递增的数字，“下次见面就不止我一个人咯。”  
“恩，再见，你要多小心。”朵依说完就感到莫名的难受，小心什么呢？胎儿的成长吗？恶魔的攻击吗？教团高层的阴谋吗？混乱暴增的担忧笼罩在心头，让她的表情又凝重起来。  
“朵依，你想让我下次见你之前脑子里全是小老头一样严肃的脸吗？”多虑的小女孩又被突如其来的热情拥抱打断了思路，对方明明是个大人却那么爱撒娇，朵依忍不住笑了。  
“这才对嘛，”那个人刮了刮朵依的鼻子，又转向一旁的埃德加，“婚约者小先生，要多哄你的未婚妻笑噢，你也觉得她笑起来更可爱对吧？”  
埃德加反应迟钝似的傻笑着挠了挠头：“哈哈，我是这么觉得啦，可她就是容易认真过度――啊好痛。”朵依收回拳头叉着腰哼哼“你们俩都是笨蛋么”。  
跟着埃德加走出老远，朵依无意识地回了下头，看见还站在原地的那个人冲她招了招手，还笑着指指自己的肚子画了个外凸的圆弧，一股酸涩涌上鼻尖，朵依猛吸一口气捉住埃德加的手。  
“怎么了，朵依？”  
“……”

 

“朵依？醒醒，有好消息噢。”耳边青涩的少年音变得沙哑低沉，倚靠在书架旁浅眠的朵依放下手里的资料揉揉微湿的眼睛看向面前的人，那温柔的神情跟三十年前别无二致，“第66号孩子醒了，蕾妮在照看他呢，你在第二使徒计划上倾注的心血没有白费，这几天就好好休息一下吧，不然巴克要担心到爆发荨麻疹的。”  
丈夫饱含爱意的幽默成功逗笑了她，而盼望多时的好消息催动着心跳的加快，朵依微微阖上双眼沉吟片刻，“66号……艾德，那个孩子的名字叫阿尔玛。”

 

 

“Realmente quiero verlo,   
好想看啊，  
La forma en que florecen las flores de loto.  
莲花全部盛开的样子。”

 

“Vamos a venir el próximo verano,  
明年夏天一起来看吧，  
Vamos a venir En el futuro cada año.  
以后的每一年都一起来看。”

 

“Estas seguro？  
真的？  
Conviértete en abuelo y abuela,  
También miren juntos.  
就算变成老爷爷和老奶奶也要一起来看噢。”

 

Te espero  
我等你  
Siempre esperando por ti  
一直等着你


End file.
